


Предательство

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Infidelity, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Bondage, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Чтобы вернуться после Азкабана по-настоящему, одной жены может быть недостаточно.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Предательство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера.

Первую неделю после возвращения из Азкабана Люциус спал с женой, держа ее всю ночь за руку. Нарцисса терпела, молча сводила оставленные его пальцами синяки на нежной коже, досыпала в течение дня часы, которые она вынуждена была бодрствовать ночью, и уговаривала пить зелья, которые оставлял ему Снейп. Он и пил — правда, не зелья. От зелий не было никакого проку, разве что постоянно хотелось спать. А Люциус спать боялся.

Первые дни после Азкабана он никого и ничего не замечал. Ни бледного от страха сына, ни Снейпа, деловито сновавшего по поместью, ни братьев Лестрейндж с Долоховым, оккупировавших с картами и вином старую гостиную, ни блистательную Беллатрикс с острым, будто кинжал, взглядом. Она насмехалась над Люциусом, презрительно кривила губы — ему было все равно. Он замечал только огневиски, кровать, в которой непременно должна была находиться Нарцисса, и Лорда. Его Люциус боялся почти до истерики. 

Прошла уже неделя, но лучше ему не становилось. Люциусу казалось, что он все еще там, в холодной тюремной камере Азкабана. И ему не помогало даже долгое сидение у камина и теплое вино, которое он вливал в себя бокал за бокалом. 

Он заметил Беллатрикс, когда она выдернула из его руки бокал. Выпрямилась, выпила и скривилась.

— Что ты себе позволяешь! — он мог бы встать, но не захотел.

— Я? — Она подняла бровь и сделала еще глоток. — Это ты что себе позволяешь, Люциус! Откуда у Нарциссы синяки?

— Синяки? У Нарциссы?.. Не представляю.

Люциус даже растерялся. В тот момент он действительно этого не представлял.

— Пытаешься доказать ей, что ты все еще хозяин этого дома?

— Да я пальцем ее не тронул!

— Ну-ну… — она допила вино и бросила дорогой бокал из муранского стекла в камин. — Знаешь, я не виню тебя. Где-то даже могу понять. После Азкабана немудрено поехать крышей. Когда я вышла… хотела убить и изуродовать каждого, кого видела. Кроме нашего Лорда, разумеется. И чем красивей этот кто-то был, тем больше мне хотелось использовать на нем Круцио, чтобы он верещал, бился в истерике, царапал ногтями пол, вырывая их.

Люциус сглотнул — Беллатрикс расхохоталась.

— Да, тебя, Люциус, прежде всего. Меня спасал Руди и секс. Что же спасет тебя?

Она плавно шагнула к нему, словно хищная тварь перед атакой.

— Уж точно не ты. Убирайся! Я хочу побыть один.

— Думаю, ты уже достаточно был один.

Беллатрикс в одно движение оказалась у него коленях. Люциус хотел было скинуть ее, но понял, что не может пошевелиться. Его руки и ноги буквально вросли в кресло.

— Освободи меня! 

— Разве ты вправе мне приказывать? И не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я действительно ушла…

Жар ее ощущался даже через одежду, тонкий аромат — терпкий, острый, больше подходящий для мужского одеколона, а не для дамских духов — кружил голову. Беллатрикс была так горяча, что Люциус боялся обжечься, а ее безумные глаза пугали и заставляли сердце биться быстрее.

Она тряхнула своей буйной гривой и провела пальцами вдоль застежек его мантии.

— Так мне уйти? — спросила она.

Люциус хотел пробормотать «да», но не успел — она уже целовала его, а он беспомощно отвечал. Как же он ее сейчас ненавидел! Но отказаться? Нет… 

Он дернулся, когда почувствовал, как холод коснулся его щеки. Беллатрикс отстранилась, с интересом наблюдая за кончиком кинжала, которым что-то рисовала на щеке Люциуса. Он сглотнул, почувствовав острие рядом со своим глазом. Беллатрикс улыбалась — немного задумчиво и безумно. Провела кинжалом вдоль скулы, по линии челюсти, по шее — чуть-чуть надавив, но не так сильно, чтобы мог остаться порез. Люциус задержал дыхание — от сумасшедшей можно было ждать чего угодно, но, вопреки всему, ситуация его заводила. 

Через брюки он чувствовал жар ее тела и ничего не мог поделать с собственной реакцией. Во рту пересохло, на лбу выступила испарина. 

— Мой кинжал очень острый, Люциус. Очень… 

Беллатрикс поцеловала его в уголок рта, не отрывая своего ненормально жаркого взгляда. И рванула кинжал вниз, разрезая рубашку и мантию. Люциус едва не вскрикнул, когда острие полоснуло по груди. Но кричать при ней? Ни за что! 

Беллатрикс слегка отклонилась и распахнула его одежду, любуясь на результат. Порез саднил, он чувствовал, как струйка крови скатывается вниз, оставляя след. Беллатрикс облизнулась.

— Собираешься зарезать меня? — спросил Люциус как можно спокойнее.

— Почти. Всегда было интересно, какого цвета у тебя кровь. Иногда мне кажется, что она белая как снег.

Она вдруг наклонилась и лизнула кровавый след, задержав язык на ране. Люциус вздрогнул и сжал зубы, со свистом втянув через них воздух. Он едва справился с собой; поддерживать холодный тон становилось все сложнее.

— Проголодалась?

— Еще как! 

Она лизнула снова и снова, а потом припала к ране губами, присосалась к ней, будто ей на самом деле хотелось выпить его кровь. Люциус дернулся, когда острое лезвие коснулось ребер, задело живот — Люциус чуть втянул его, но Белла только отстранилась и засмеялась.

— Хочешь убежать? — Она опустила руку и сжала через ткань его член. — Нет… Не хочешь. Бедный Люциус хочет совсем другого, так ведь?..

Она засмеялась, задрав голову, и Люциус не выдержал, качнулся вперед, целуя ее бледную шею. Кожа была холодной, и под ней бешено бился пульс, но стоило Люциусу попытаться сжать зубы, как он вновь ощутил острие под ребрами.

— Держи себя в руках, — прошептала она.

— Ты тоже.

Беллатрикс криво улыбнулась, и лезвие медленно вошло под кожу. Неглубоко, лишь самым кончиком, но это оказалось так больно, что Люциус едва сдержал крик.

— Кричи же!

Люциус боялся раскрыть рот, чтобы действительно не закричать. Беллатрикс мягко коснулась его губ, проникла между ними языком, целуя все крепче, все глубже. Кинжал дернулся в сторону, разрезая кожу, и он не сдержал вопль. Беллатрикс тихо рассмеялась.

— Тихо… Или к нашим играм присоединится весь дом. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы бедная Цисси увидела, как у тебя стоит на ее сестру. 

У Люциуса действительно стояло так, что было уже больно. Член будто пытался прорвать белье и брюки. Беллатрикс чуть отстранилась, сползла чуть дальше на его коленях и повела кинжал ниже. Люциус задрожал, когда лезвие распороло брюки и трусы… Еще чуть-чуть — и острие коснется члена.

— Стой!

Разумеется, Беллатрикс не остановилась. Лезвие прошло в волоске от головки и едва не оцарапало мошонку. Она остановилась, лишь полностью освободив его. Эрекция и не думала пропадать. Беллатрикс с интересом посмотрела на его член, провела пальцем вверх от основания, размазала по головке выступившую смазку и прочертила ногтем след вниз по вене.

Люциус чувствовал, как кровь сочится из ран на животе, их жгло, но он уже был готов о них забыть. Беллатрикс, рисуясь, лизнула ладонь, сжала его член и сделала ею несколько быстрых, сильных движений. Люциуса тряхнуло, он зашипел. Это было почти насилием… или не почти. Он же на самом деле не хотел эту женщину, он и подумать не мог раньше, чтобы переспать с ней, но сейчас… Кажется, он потерял разум.

— Сумасшедшая!

— Определенно, — улыбнулась Беллатрикс. — Ты хочешь меня?

— Только развяжи меня, сука, ты и имя свое забудешь!

— Обещаешь? — Беллатрикс поднялась, нагнулась и оставила на головке его члена смачный поцелуй. 

— Клянусь!

Он ее ненавидел и так же, как ненавидел, сейчас хотел. С такой же силой и яростью. Тварь-тварь-тварь! 

Ее мантия будто сама слетела с плеч. Грудь в черном корсете казалась полной, а талия — по-девичьи узкой. Люциус подумал, что сможет обхватить ее ладонями. На бледной коже бедер выделялись черные резинки чулок. Она повернулась спиной, покачиваясь, хлопнула себя по заднице и тряхнула головой. Сзади она казалась еще привлекательнее, можно было забыть и о ее возрасте, и о долгих годах Азкабана. Беллатрикс наклонилась, чуть расставив ноги, и медленно сползла на пол, раскрываясь, подставляясь.

— Ну же… — сказала она.

Люциус зарычал. 

Именно из-за этой суки он оказался в Азкабане. Если бы она не лезла к Поттеру, если бы держала себя в руках, слушала его, все бы сложилось иначе! Ах, если бы он мог сейчас встать. А ведь мог! Люциус вдруг понял, что свободен, и тут же оказался рядом с Беллатрикс, а еще через мгновение — в ней.

Она легко его приняла, обхватила внутри себя нежно и крепко. Люциус не сдержался, издал стон и сжал зубы на ее плече. Она задрожала под ним, но Люциус уже понял — снова смеется. Безумная стерва! Он сжал ее бедра до синяков и задал такой темп, что в глазах потемнело. 

Он ненавидел ее, ненавидел и отчаянно втрахивал в нее свою ненависть, злость, гнев, обиду за потерянный год, за ночные кошмары, за боль, за шрамы… За каждую секунду, проведенную среди дементоров. Сильнее-сильнее-сильнее.

Люциус начал задыхаться. Пот щипал свежие раны, кровь из них пачкала ягодицы Беллатрикс, а она виляла задницей, насаживалась глубже, встречала каждый его толчок.

— Ненавижу… — он нащупал одной рукой ее грудь и сжал, вырывая стон.

Он сдвинул ладонь вниз, задевая шелковую ткань корсета, ущипнул нежную кожу под животом и направил пальцы ниже, между влажных складок.

— Кончай, сучка…

— Только… — она вскрикнула, когда Люциус сжал пальцами ее клитор и вздрогнула, но тут же сильнее насадилась на его член и слегка сдавила его внутри себя. 

Оргазм настиг мгновенно, неожиданно и совершенно его опустошил.

— …после тебя, ублюдок.

Она прижала его руку к клитору и задрожала, кончая. Люциусу хотелось закрыть глаза и просто сдохнуть. Эта дрянь будто выпила из него всю кровь, у него не было сил даже подняться. Он с трудом дышал. Беллатрикс же хватило пары мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Она поднялась, завернулась в мантию и только потом посмотрела на него.

— Ты просто жалок, Люциус. Но… впрочем, не безнадежен. 

— Не безнадежен? 

Всего-то? Кулаки сжались сами собой.

— Думаю, да. — Она вертела в руках кинжал. — Но если моя сестра снова будет в синяках, ты так просто не отделаешься… 

— Я не…

— Я предупреждаю тебя, Люциус, — он задержал дыхание, когда острие оказалось возле его горла. — Только посмей ее тронуть!

Она последний раз пронзила его взглядом и вернула кинжал в ножны на бедре. Люциус вздохнул спокойно, но только когда она ушла, он начал приводить себя в порядок.

Этой же ночью он ушел от Нарциссы в другую спальню, чтобы больше ей не мешать. Да и не мог он после своей измены находиться рядом с женой, будто он предал ее. Страх от того, что она узнает об этом, вымел азкабанские кошмары. Но и этот страх ушел, когда Нарцисса сама нарушила его одиночество, забралась в его кровать и пристроилась рядом. 

Настоящим кошмаром стала для него даже не потеря палочки, а известие о беременности Беллатрикс. Он узнал об этом случайно в середине зимы, когда она забыла воспользоваться маскировочными чарами. Несколько дней он ходил в раздумьях, просыпался от кошмаров, пугая Нарциссу, но все же рискнул задать Беллатрикс вопрос. Поймал, когда она была одна, и осторожно поинтересовался, кто отец ребенка. Рудольфус, как он знал, был бесплоден.

— Уж не думаешь ли, что ты? — усмехнулась она. — Отцом моего ребенка не может быть волшебник без палочки. Его отец — Темный лорд. И на твоем месте я бы остереглась еще хоть раз поднимать эту тему.

Ее глаза опасно сверкнули. Люциус словно увидел в них отблеск лезвия кинжала, и решил оставить этот вопрос. 

У родившейся девочки были светлые волосы, но по одному взгляду на Беллатрикс он понял, что если еще раз спросит об отцовстве, ему не жить. 

— Делфи — дочь нашего Лорда, — с гордостью говорила Беллатрикс. — Наследница Лестрейнджей.

Рудольфус гордился ею так, словно сам произвел на свет.

После разгрома Темного лорда Люциуса на пару недель отправили в Азкабан. Когда он вернулся домой, то не нашел ни следа Делфи. Нарцисса сказала, что позаботилась о ней, отдала надежному человеку.

— Я не хотела, чтобы у нас нашли дочь Темного лорда. Это не нужно ни ей, ни нам. И, Люциус, поклянись, что никогда не станешь ее искать. 

Ее взгляд был абсолютно ледяным. Она знала, понял он. 

— Люциус?

В ее глазах Люциус видел знакомый опасный блеск.

— Клянусь, — сказал он, понимая, что совершает самое большое в жизни предательство.


End file.
